


Sway

by TheDoctorsSong



Series: Henry and Ella Series [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real People Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsSong/pseuds/TheDoctorsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deserved time off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

The night air was fragrant with the flora and fauna of the islands. One could smell the faint burning of the remnants of a charcoal grill. Paper lanterns hung along the high fence around the pool grounds and back yard. Candles seemed to float strategically around every flat surface. The full moon cast a picturesque reflection on the pool and the lights danced joining in their glow on the water. The sounds of jazz standards softly set the tone of the laughter and merriment one may hear in the distance if the wind blew the right way. The deck of the lanai was covered in large comfortable pillows, plates of partially eaten food, 2 empty wine bottles and half full glasses. The perfect spread for lovers. 

 

There were no important calls or meetings to attend. An upside to the entertainment industry is the down time one can have in between projects. He had earned it. THIS was downtime remixed. Taking a few months to relax at the beachside house in Hawaii while the world continued. We both needed this. Not just for the R & R, but to connect again. With each other and the the world around them. For them Hawaii was neutral ground. 

 

My head lay on his chest along side our intertwined hands, my eyes closed feeling safe and secure in the arms of the man that loved me and I in turn loved him back. The slow and smooth rhythm of our sway dance matched that of the gentle trade winds blew. 

“I love you Henry.” I whispered. 

Henry kissed my forehead 

“I love you.”

I smiled at the thought of the new memories that we were creating. There would be a day we would look back and smile at our first year together. I inhaled deeply and exhaled snuggling closer. 

Safe. 

I felt safe. A feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time. 

Secure.

Knowing that wherever the road may lead, he'd be by my side. 

Loved.

I truly understood the meaning of a part of your heart residing in the hands of another person.

Physically he was strong. There's no denying that. The way his arms felt as his muscles flex each time we swayed. He’s so focused and centred whereas I'm scattered in thoughts and sometimes wildly inappropriate. He can calm my anxious nerves just by taking my hand in his or keeping eye contact for that one extra moment. He can be ridiculously silly when I want to be serious. Yet and still, through it all he's okay with my crazy. And that makes me feel safe. And I couldn't ask for anything more than that. To be safe, secure and loved.

I gently pulled away from our embrace, I smiled looking up at him. I love this man. He's the only other man besides my father and brothers I've ever loved. I gave him my whole heart before I even knew it was gone. 

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I shook my head and smiled.

“What? What is it?”

“I'm just happy. That's all. Very happy.”

Henry grinned, cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. A chill ran down my spine.

“Good. Because that's what I intend to do for the rest of our lives.”

..scene..

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Just me.


End file.
